He Vanished From Earth
by As.A.Ghost
Summary: When Aang loses the battle with Ozai, the world goes up in flames. Katara is taken to the outskirts of the Fire Nation, and along the way she meets a friend; Rina. No one knows where the avatar is, or if he is even alive. But Katara hasn't given up hope, and she will do whatever it takes to right the wrong. But there's only one small problem... where is Avatar Aang?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of fanfiction and fans of avatar! This is my first story as of this account. I used to write stories, and my writing style has greatly improved as of three years on fanfiction. I cleared out my old account, and this will be my new one. I might post my old stories… still deciding. Anyways, I thought this up today when I was listening to a song, Going in Blind by P.O.D. this stuff has probably been written over a thousand times since ATLA ended, but I really wanted to write one because the question has bugged me for years and now, my friends, it is time to delve into the universe of avatar and see what would have happened if Aang had lost against Ozai. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA, but I do own this story. This is literally the only time I will say this, because after a while it gets annoying. **

Red.

All anyone saw was red, as it took over the piercing blue.

Katara ran across a post and flinched as blue fire threatened to set her aflame. She looked around for any source of water, but found the water troughs around the courtyard empty. She crouched down behind the post as her surroundings got scorching hot. Azula was going to destroy this place. She breathed in slowly, moving her hand around in the air in a pattern she had never practiced; she had never had to use the air for water. Her fingers moved in almost a rhythm and droplets appeared in her palm, hovering just above her fingertips. Before long, she had enough to step out of her hiding place only to face someone who had clearly gone mad.

Hair was wild, just as the element she possessed. Eyes like daggers, hands known to kill at any given second. And then she smiled. Not that bubblegum smile people gave to their families and not those goofy grins best friends exchanged. And it wasn't appealing to the eye, nor was it comforting in any way. No, the smile that fire bender wore made Katara's skin crawl, and caused sharp chills to run up her spine. Katara glanced to the side to see a sprawled out Zuko, lying on his back, robes torn up from the blast he had taken. She would have to get this over with quick to heal him.

"Come out to play?" Azula asked, stance faltering. Katara's eyes flickered back to the princes and she held a cold glare. "Too good to talk?"

Katara spoke nothing to her, but her features did all the talking. Her nose wrinkled up in disgust and Azula began to laugh wildly, swaying side to side. The girl's cackles surrounded the air, and lightning flickered between her fingertips. And then, she attacked without another word. She ran toward the water bender, sending a lightning strike toward her. Katara's eyes grew wide, and she jumped to the side just in time to watch the bolt hit the pavement. She landed on her arm, crying out in pain as it broke her fall. The water she held in her grasp splashed to the ground and she turned back to watch as the princes sauntered to her. Azula grabbed the arm she had landed on, tugging her up to stare into cerulean orbs. Katara reached down with her other arm, desperate to get a drop of water to fight with. When Azula saw this action, her palm heated up and a blood-curdling scream ripped through the air.

"The water tribe peasant," Azula hissed, voice splashed with hatred. She lifted Katara's chin with her finger, scraping the underside with her sharp nails. Katara swallowed the lump forming in her throat and looked away over the Zuko, who was desperately trying to help her, but he ended falling back to the ground every time. Katara couldn't even fight back; it was over. She couldn't look at the monster that hovered over her.

"Look at me, peasant!" Azula yelled, shaking her viciously. "I want to watch your face as you beg for me to spare you," she said, and Katara turned back to face her slowly, frowning. She clenched her jaw, staring up at the sky as a threatening red overwhelmed the blue.

"Please," Katara whispered, watching as the slim line of blue faded away and red was all that remained.

* * *

"People are saying different things, it's impossible to know. My best bet is that he is in the Capital City Prison. Katara, I'm sorry I couldn't help," the girl said, and Katara sighed, shaking the hair from her eyes.

"No, you did all you could. Thank you, Rina."

The girl smiled, and Katara hugged her in a quick embrace. They were getting nowhere. It was hopeless. When they pulled away Rina suddenly changed her stance and looked to the ground. Katara looked around and noticed the two guards staring at them. Her heart raced rapidly, and she thought for sure it was going to beat out of her chest. What if they knew something was up? If they found out, she'd be dead for sure. Katara tucked her hair behind her ear, straightening up and clearing her throat. She glanced at Rina and the two opposites locked eyes for a moment.

"Thank you," Katara whispered to the other girl as she walked past her and Rina nodded. That was it then, there was nowhere else to look now. No one knew for certain where he was, or if he even was alive. She didn't want to accept it, but the truth started to settle on her now. It was real now; everything was Fire Nation. Ba Sing Se had gone up in flames, and people had been sent to every prison available. Katara had been separated from her group, and had been sent to a prison on the outskirts of the Fire Nation. It had been built to hold the water tribe people, and this place was close enough to hell as she wanted to get.

Like Hama had told her, they pumped in dry air and only gave them water when they were bound. Katara thought Hama was evil, and she was, but this place really was terrible. Rina, like her, was a water bender. She was from the Northern tribe, and though she wasn't a warrior, she was a healer. They became friends quickly, and Katara and Rina talked around to the others at the prison.

She had no idea where her brother, father, or Suki had been taken, but she guessed they had been taken to the Boiling Rock. Rina had told her that Toph was most likely there as well, and that was all she could hope for. Rina knew people around the prison; she had been taken to the prison way before Ozai won. Rina knew Zuko was in the Fire Nation capital; probably where Iroh was as well. Or maybe Iroh was held by the Dai Le; in the catacombs.

But up to that point she had no idea where her friends were. And that scared her. The latest search had turned up empty; no one knew anything. Some people lost all hope and obliged, falling to their knees to the Fire Nation. It was all rumors; no one knew where he was. He could be dead; he could be alive. But it didn't change the fact that she still turned up empty handed.

No one knew where Aang was.

**Ok I hope you guys liked the first chapter, and I'll probably update in a few days… I have to go to my grandma's funeral tomorrow :/ anyways, reviews are greatly appreciated and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**He Vanished From Earth**

"Hello?"

He squinted his eyes, vision going fuzzy at the lack of light in the stuffy room. The shadow moved from one wall to the next, and Aang tried to look harder, to find the person who had been keeping him here for months. His stomach growled, and he frowned. It begged for food he didn't have to give; who ever it was that kept him here fed him little to nothing, and most of the time he was barely standing. He looked to his arms, and down near his wrists there were heavy shackles clamped tightly around him, and the other half was bolted into the walls. Aang looked back in front of him, and the shadow neared, ghosting close to the flame over the air bender.

"What do you want from me?" Aang asked, although he had a pretty good idea of who this person was, and exactly what he intended to do. The room was filled with a sinister chuckle, and the figure bowed low in front of the monk's face. Golden eyes flashed evil, much like Azula's did. Hair as black as the night; a face that wasn't quite a monster, but didn't register as human either.

"I want you to suffer. The trouble you have caused me, this nation. You deserve to die slowly, along with the rest of your kind."

At this, Aang bawled his hands into fists, pulling furiously at the shackles that kept him put. He could feel his skin burn, the skin covered by the shackles turning raw. He put up a good struggle, but it was useless. He started yelling, screaming at the man who wanted nothing to do with good. A guard opened the door slowly, peeking his head in to look at the struggling avatar. The man looked to Phoenix King Ozai and back to Aang. Ozai smiled back at the monk, giving him no sort of comfort and walked to the door, long red robes dragging on the floor.

"Your majesty, people have found out about the avatars whereabouts. The water tribe girl, she knows. I think they're going to try and locate him."

Aang stopped his fight, and stood still on the cold metal floor, watching and listening. Ozai turned his head back to look at him slowly, and smiled once more before returning his focus to the guard.

"Kill the water tribe peasant. Keep it under control," Ozai demanded, and the guard nodded. Aang watched, eyes brimming with tears. It was all his fault. If he had just beaten Ozai, he could have stopped all of this. But maybe Ozai was right, maybe he was weak. _Just like the rest of your people._

Aang bowed his head, letting the tears fall to the metal floor. "It's all my fault. I'm so sorry, Katara." Ozai looked back at him once more before he ushered the guard out.

"Enjoy your stay," Ozai said coolly, turning from Aang and walking out of the prisoner's room, taking the door with him. Aang waited and listened for the door to shut completely, and the sudden lock blew the flame from overhead out. He stood in total darkness, crying for the fate of all of his friends.

* * *

"Rina!" Katara yelled, dropping what she was doing to run to her friend. Rina sat up with shaky arms, and Katara helped the girl to her feet. She looked to the guard who had pushed Rina to the ground, face turning up in anger.

"Get away from her!" Katara yelled, standing up and walking furiously to the guard. He looked confused, as if it was completely out of the ordinary for anyone to stand up to him. And maybe it was, but Katara was no regular prisoner. She bawled her hands up, keeping them at her sides to restrain her anger.

"Katara, don't," Rina said softly, taking hold of her upper arm and pulling her back. She didn't want to start things; the guard had his right to do what he wished. They were prisoners of war, nothing anymore than just that. Katara looked back at her friend, raising her eyebrows. She frowned and shook her head; and they went on silently communicating for a few more moments before the guard spoke up.

"No, I want to know what she's going to do about it," he said, laughing as a few other guards joined in. they all crossed their arms, looking to each other before chuckling, because obviously this girl didn't know what she was getting into.

"I'll show you," Katara said, shaking Rina's grip from her arm. Rina reached out to grab her again but Katara trudged forward, eyebrows almost knitted together. She was more than angry; she was completely fed up. Katara acted on self-defense, and sure, they took her element away. Everyone else, they were powerless now. But Katara didn't need water. She was being fueled on anger, and Rina could hardly recognize her friend anymore. She was completely different, like a switch had been flicked and she turned into someone different.

Katara stomped forward, facing the guard. She held her hands at her sides, her fingertips twitching. _Congratulations, Katara, you're a blood bender._ Her eyes clouded over, and she brought her arm out in front of her, and the guard stood in a stance to fire bend.

"You have no water, you can't bend," the guard said, smiling devilishly. He summoned a flame in his palm, and he let it grow only a small amount.

Katara squinted her eyes, wrinkling her nose in disgust. She glared at him, and flicked her eyes to the other prisoners who were swarming around them. "I don't need it," she hissed, and that's when she folded her wrist downward, curling her fingers into her palm.

"Break it up, now!" a guard yelled, and just like that Katara stopped what she was about to do. She blinked and looked to the guard; someone much younger than the others. He looked to be about 16, maybe a little older. He, unlike the others, wasn't wearing a helmet. He had jet black hair that was cut cleanly, that was choppy a stuck out. She let her hands fall to her sides, and she blinked several times in disbelief. She was about to blood bend?  
"Send her to isolation," the older guard commanded, and the younger boy started to protest. "Now!" he yelled and the boy sighed, shaking his head. He moved over to Katara and grabbed her arms, pushing them behind her back. Rina watched as she was led away, into the tunnels. When they were alone, Katara stopped in her tracks and shoved him back.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled, pushing him back to the wall. He hit it with a thud, and she stood with crossed arms, frowning at him.

"Sorry, I'm just following orders," he said and she rolled her eyes. He let her walk beside him until they neared the back of the prison. No one had been sent to isolation since the very beginning of the prison being built. One person had been sent here for a month, and then no one saw him again. Rina said he had been sent to another prison, but Katara felt like he had been killed right afterwards.

"You only have to stay for a few days, probably less. There wasn't a violation," he said but Katara didn't listen much. She was just looking out for her friend, nothing more. "I think it was good, what you did back there. Someone needs to stop them."

"You're not with the Fire Nation?" Katara asked, and he shook his head, pulling back the large metal door. Katara walked in, standing in the middle of the room. Her figure was ghosted over in shadows, and it made her look eerie.

"I never have been. Like I said, I'm just following orders," he said, and Katara watched his light brown eyes shine. He smiled at her, and looked down. "I'm sorry that you're here."

"I'm only here because I'm a prisoner of war. I was only trying to help people," Katara said and he nodded, going over and pushing the door back in place. katara watched him through the slit in the door as he looked back at her for only a moment.

"I'll be back later, with your food," he said, pausing. The area grew increasingly silent and he turned to go.

"Thank you," Katara said, filling the silence and smiling for the first time in a long while. He nodded and turned away. She walked up to the door and watched him walk away down the hall, shoes tapping on the metal floor all the way.

**Ok theres chapter 2! Setting up some characters yayayayayay. Anyways, wanted to update since its been a while. Tell me your thoughts please? Thanks for reading, and I'll be back soon with another chapter! Happy holidays since it is the season for it. Peace out**


	3. Chapter 3

**He Vanished From Earth**

"I needed your help."

Katara lifted her head from her knees, looking around the dingy room. The light from outside the door seemed to grow dimmer, and her space felt like it was tightening around her. She recognized that voice, she would know it anywhere. But it sounded less, like something was off. He just... didn't sound like she remembered.

"I tried my best," she replied, looking to the corner. He stepped out from the shadows, walking slowly and softly over to where she sat against the wall. He sat down next to her, leaning against her.

"You could get out of here, you know you can. So why don't you? Katara, I need your help! They'll kill me if you don't," he said, right in her ear. She could feel his breath; she could feel his presence. But he wasn't there, was he? She looked to him, sniffling.

"I'm sorry, Aang. I don't know where you are; I can't do anything. I don't know where anyone is. I- I can't help you."

He looked away, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He looked so weak, like the life had been slowly drained out of him. But she knew it was him, even if his hair had started to grow again. Even if his eyes looked sunken in, and darker than she remembered; she knew it was him. And she also knew that her mind wanted so badly to make him up, and that this was probably a figment of her own mind. That she was only making him up; he couldn't be sitting here with her.

"You know where you'll find me. You always know where to find me."

"I can't leave Rina here, not like this," Katara said, watching him bow his head.

"Take her with you, then," Aang countered, turning his head to look at her. Katara nodded, dropping his gaze. Something about his eyes looked so real. They were the exact same color, he was exactly how she remembered him to be. She couldn't understand how her mind could make something up; something like this. He looked so real, and the situation felt like something straight out of one of her dreams.

"Are- are you real?" she asked, lifting her arm from around her legs. She moved her hand up, daring to make contact. She reached her fingertips out, barely brushing his cheek. He smiled softly at her, and she broke out into a grin. Katara cupped his cheek softly, and he leaned in slightly.

"I'm as real as you want me to be," Aang said, and at this she frowned. She dropped her hand, folding her arms back over her legs.

"I miss you," she said, and he smiling, opening his mouth to speak. The door opened with a rusty squeak, and they both turned their heads to look at the person who interrupted.

"Who are you talking to?" the guard asked, as he stepping inside the dark room, carrying a small tray. Katara tucked her hair behind her ear, the ends of her mouth twitching upwards. She was about to answer, looking to the side of her to see empty space. She dropped her arms, pushing up on the metal floor. Katara sat up on her knees, turning this way and that around the room to look for her friend. But she knew he was gone, he was only something her mind made up.

She sat back down disappointed, bringing her knees to her chest once more. "No one," she answered, resting her chin back on her knees. The guard lit torches that lined the walls; ones Katara hadn't noticed existed.

"I brought you some food," he said, walking to sit in front of her. He set the tray down, pushing it forward towards her. She flicked her eyes to him, then back to the tray.

"I'm not hungry," she explained, and he sighed, lifting the metal helmet from his head.

"You need to eat something," he said, and she sighed, taking a piece of dried fruit from the tray. When he saw her wrinkle her face at its taste, he laughed. "It's not very good."

"No kidding," she said, but she ate it regardless. "What's your name?" she asked after a moment of silence, and he looked down.

"It's Aysen."

"My name-" she stared but he looked up and broke her sentence.  
"I know who you are. Katara- you helped the avatar and his friends in the war. You fought Fire Lord Azula. You were sent here as a personal prisoner of the Fire Nation," he said, and she raised her eyebrows.

"How do you know that?" she asked, sitting less comfortably on the floor. She picked at the dried peaches cautiously, and waited for a long while for him to speak.

Aysen sighed, dragging it out much longer than necessary. He dropped his head, and rubbed his hands over his eyes. He looked tired and drained. "I was sent here by request of Phoenix King Ozai," he said, looking up at her as she moved away a bit more. "He wants you dead. I'm supposed to kill you."

Katara's eyes grew wide, and she scooted back to the wall as far from him as she could. "What's stopping you?" she asked, watching his every move.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help," he said, dropping his hands in his lap.

"I don't trust you," she replied quickly, folding her hands and locking eyes with him. Their gaze back and forth went undisturbed for a long while, until Aysen sighed, shaking his head.

"I heard you talking, with your friend. I know you're looking for the Avatar. I can help you; I want to help. I have a list, of every prisoner at every prison. I can help you find your friends… I can help you find him," he said, waiting for her to reply. Katara didn't move an inch; she sat there questioning herself. If she trusted him, he could help her find her family. She could find Toph and Zuko. And he could help her find Aang. But he could be lying. If she trusted him, he could turn back around and betray her. So she settled on asking questions rather than deciding right then and there.

"Why do you care?" she asked, pursing her lips.

"Someone has to bring peace to the world. It's the avatar's job to do that. And I don't think he can do that locked up. And I know you want to help, and I don't think you can do that locked in here."

"So what's your plan?" Katara asked, laughing slightly. Did he honestly thing they would make it out of this place alive? They would be killed if anyone found out.

"Rina, your friend. When I left, I talked to her. She knows where your friends are, and so do I. If we get out, we can break them out too. And then we can look for the Avatar. We'll find him, and we can take down Azula and Ozai," Aysen said, counting off the steps on his fingers. He looked to her after he was done, and she looked puzzled.

"When do we leave?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Tomorrow night, the guards will be less. Most of them will be going home to their families; we can get out then."

"And Rina can come?" she asked, and she smiled when he nodded.

"We're going to free everyone from the Fire Nation. We can do it if we try," Aysen said, and Katara stood quickly. He stood up when she ran to him, and she latched onto him in a hug.

"Thank you," she said, and he hugged her back awkwardly. She let go and looked to the door, and Aysen ran to it, peeking through the slit. Two guards were walking down the hall, checking the cells and locking up for the night shift.

"Stay put. I'll be back tomorrow night, promise," he said, and she nodded. He picked up his helmet from the ground, and put it on, covering his face for the most part. He gave one nod to her, and picked the tray up; most of the food had been eaten. Aysen pulled on the door, and walked out into the dimly lit hallway. He pushed it back into place, and once again Katara found herself repeating actions. She leaned against the wall, sliding down it to rest on the cold floor. She waited, listening until the door clicked, and it was locked back into place.

**I hope you liked it! Yes, aysen is a new character and I promise he isn't a bad guy! Just someone in the wrong place at the wrong time. And no, Katara and him (couple wise) no. I ship kataang and I hope you do to or…. Oops. But tell me if you like this new character? Id love to know your thoughts! Until next time.**


End file.
